A Special Reunion
by Kataangfanficer
Summary: Apple Bloom and Babs tell Applejack about Big Macintosh and Braeburn "wresting" in the barn. WARNING: m/m and incest
1. In the Barn

DISCLAIMER: I don't own My Little Pony, and I don't profit from this story. Hasbro owns everything.

* * *

"Hey, Apple Bloom," said Applejack as she noticed her little sister and their cousin Babs walking past the barn. "Have you seen Big Macintosh? I could use his help with something."

"Babs and I saw him inside the barn with Braeburn."

"Oh," said Applejack. "Well what were they doing in there? All the fun's out here."

"They was wrestlin' or somethin'," said Babs.

"Wrestling?" said Applejack with her hoof placed under her chin. "I never knew Braeburn was much of a wrestler, not even when we were little fillies."

Applejack walked past Apple Bloom and Babs and made her way to the barn.

"I better go round 'em up," she said.

"Ya can't!" said Apple Bloom, rushing in front of her sister.

"But I need help getting the hay ride ready."

"Get somepony else to do it," said Apple Bloom. "He and Braeburn are havin' fun. Isn't that what we're all here for?"

"Exactly," said Applejack. "And that's why I need his help to get this thing goin'. This is our farm, and I wouldn't feel right askin' somepony else. They're our guests."

"We can help you," said Babs.

"That's awful kind of you, Babs," said Applejack. "But it'll go a lot faster if I just get Big Macintosh to do it. He and Braeburn will have plenty of time for bonding later. Besides, what if they get hurt?"

"Oh come on, Applejack," said Apple Bloom. "They're big ponies. They'll be fine. It's just a little wrestling."

"That may be true," said Applejack. "But Big Macintosh sometimes doesn't know his own strength."

"Well, there _was_ a lotta loud bangin' noises," said Babs.

"Ya see, Apple Bloom," said Applejack. "Now are you sure they're just wrestling? They ain't fightin' or anything, are they?"

"Fightin'?" asked Apple Bloom. "Why would they be?"

"I don't know," said Applejack. "I just don't want this reunion to be ruined by any petty family quarrels."

"Well they definitely weren't fighting," said Apple Bloom.

"Are you sure?" asked Applejack, leaning in towards her sister.

"Yeah. They kept sayin' how much they loved each other."

"While they were wrestling?" ask Applejack.

"Yup," said Babs. "Big Mac was all, 'I love you so much Brae-brae.'"

"…Brae-brae?" said Applejack.

"Yeah," said Apple Bloom. "And Braeburn kept sayin' things like, 'I love you too, Big Mac. You're _so_ big.'"

"Oh my…" said Applejack, avoiding eye contact and blushing. "Well, you two should run along now."

"But we were gonna help you with—" said Apple Bloom.

"Nope," said Applejack. "It's fine. I'll… find somepony else to help me. Now you two go have fun…somewhere else."

"Okay, Applejack," said Apple Bloom as she and Babs went off to enjoy the rest of the festivities.

"And stay away from that barn!" screamed Applejack.

Once the two crusaders were gone, Applejack walked over to the barn as quickly as she could without attracting any attention.

"I need to get my mind out of the gutter," Applejack said to herself. "There's no way they're doing…_that_. Those little fillies just made it sound strange without knowin' what they were saying."

She gulped and made her way to the barn's backdoor. Nopony had followed her.

"But if they _are_…doing that. Then…no!" Applejack thought to herself. "There's just no way. It doesn't make a lick of sense." She shook her head and chuckled. "They're just wrestlin'. Why would they be… Nope! It just doesn't make sense." Applejack was pacing back and forth in front of the door. "With all these ponies here, they'd just get caught. And besides, Big Macintosh isn't…like that. And if he _were_, he would have told me by now… And they're cousins!"

Applejack peeped around each side of the barn to check for anypony wandering too close. It looked safe enough.

"What am I worrying so much for? This is ridiculous."

She walked back to the door, but she couldn't bring herself to open it. Her hoof stuck out straight in front of her. She closed her eyes and looked away, but she still couldn't do it.

"Darn it, Applejack," she said to herself. "You've got yourself all worked up over nothin'."

She gave up trying to open the door and leaned her head against the side of the barn. She immediately heard a steady thumping sound, and she could feel it too. Braeburn's voice suddenly became quite clear from inside the barn.

"Are you sure you…_ah_…locked the doors?"

"Eeyup," said Big Macintosh.

Applejack pressed her ear even harder against the wall.

"I just…_ah_…feel bad about Apple Bloom," said Braeburn.

"She doesn't know what she saw," said Big Mac. "She'll be fine."

"I hope so."

Applejack heard Braeburn giggle at something, and she slowly pulled away from the wall. She looked around again and stomped her hoof on the ground in frustration.

"This is just…" she said to herself. "They can't be…"

She heard an especially loud thud and immediately brought her ear back to the side of the barn.

"Braeburn?" said Big Mac.

"Mhm?" Braeburn's voice came out in soft whimpers.

"…I love you."

"Mmm," Braeburn moaned as the thudding got faster.

Applejack's eyes grew wide, and she couldn't figure out if she was terrified or intrigued. An image of her brother pinning Braeburn against the wall and thrusting into him popped into Applejack's head, but she quickly pushed it out. She pulled away from the barn again and walked around in a circle like a watchdog.

"Think about something else. Think about something else," she repeated over and over with her eyes closed. "Apples! Think about apples!"

She pictured a barrel full of delicious apples. She sighed and let her mind focus on this familiar comfort, but she couldn't manage to keep her thoughts from wandering for long. Two of the apples looked black, and she quickly realized she was picturing her brother's testicles nestled in the apple barrel. She nearly screamed when his throbbing erection pushed itself from underneath the apples.

Applejack opened her eyes and shook her head until her hat fell off.

"What has gotten into me?"

She tried thinking about apples one last time, but two big red ones immediately turned into Big Mac's perfectly shaped flank. Applejack gave up and collapsed on the ground. The faint sound of her brother and cousin's 'wrestling' echoed in her ears.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review. ^_^


	2. Still in the Barn

DISCLAIMER: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and I don't profit from the character or settings in this story. Hasbro owns everything.

* * *

Applejack looked up at the sky. One of clouds straight above her looked suspiciously like a penis.

"Nope!" she said to herself as she stood back up. "My big brother and my cousin are _not_ having sexual relations in that barn. But I better make sure…"

She pressed her ear up against the wall to continue her investigation. There was nothing but silence.

"Ya see, Applejack? Nothing to worry about," she said to herself, as if the silence suddenly made everything alright.

Braeburn's voice finally broke the silence. "I told you I don't like it when you do that."

"Well you can't go back out there lookin' like this," said Big Mac.

"I could have just _wiped_ it off."

Big Macintosh took a few seconds to respond. "This way is more thorough."

Applejack bit her lip nervously. "Oh no! Braeburn must be hurt," she thought. "I knew they were wrestlin'."

Applejack heard a little squeak that sounded like Braeburn.

"Nopony's going to be checking in there," he said.

"That doesn't mean it doesn't need cleanin'," said Big Mac. "You leaked last time. Luckily for us, nopony saw it."

"But you…_ah_…got so much on the…_eek_…outside this time. There can't be much in there."

"Taste for yourself."

Applejack didn't hear anything but a few muffled sounds for almost a solid thirty seconds, followed by Braeburn panting.

"Ya didn't have to do that either," he said.

"You didn't stop me."

Applejack listened to the sweet sound of her cousin's giggling and her big brother's deep chuckle. She smiled and almost forgot that she was a nervous wreck.

"How's my flank?" asked Braeburn.

"Cute _and_ clean."

"Well I guess we should be gettin' back now. We've been in here for quite a while already."

Applejack shifted her position a little further from the barn door in case she needed to make a quick escape.

"Uh, Brae-brae?" said Big Mac. "I don't think we're finished."

"It'll shrink back down. Just give it a couple minutes."

"That ain't the point."

"I just don't think we need another mess to clean up," said Braeburn. "We really should be gettin' back to the reunion."

"Don't you worry. I'll make it quick, and I'll make sure there ain't a mess to clean up."

There were no thudding noises this time. Applejack smashed her ear against the wall to catch just a hint of a sound. She thought she could hear Braeburn say something that sounded like "I love you," but she wasn't sure. However, the next thing Braeburn said was as clear as day.

"I'm cummin'!"

Applejack pushed herself away from the wall in a sudden panic. She pushed herself so hard that she landed a few feet away from the barn.

"They're havin' sex…" she said out loud, finally admitting it to herself. "Braeburn just… And Big Macintosh had his… Oh my."

Applejack quickly got up and ran off.

* * *

Thanks for reading! ^_^

PLEASE leave comments/reviews/suggestions.


	3. Applejack's Confession

DISCLAIMER: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or any of the characters or settings involved, and I don't profit from this story. Hasbro owns everything.

* * *

"Sooner or later you're going to have to tell me what's bothering you," said Twilight as she poured some tea and pushed it over to Applejack's side of the table.

"I don't _have _to do anything," said Applejack with a sudden burst of defensiveness.

"Then why did you come over here in the first place?"

Applejack stared at the tea in front of her and avoided making eye contact with Twilight.

"I needed to tell someone… But now I've changed my mind."

"But what about the element of honesty?"

"Gosh darn it, Twilight," said Applejack as she banged her hoof on the table. "That doesn't…"

Twilight's concerned smile calmed Applejack down almost instantly.

"I'm sorry, Twilight," she said. "This just ain't as easy as I thought. I've never had to share something this awkward."

"I know. And that's why you need to talk about it. This isn't about your honesty or satisfying my curiosity. You should've seen yourself when you came bursting through my door."

"It's just..."

"You're obviously really nervous about something. And it's my duty as a friend to make sure you're alright."

"It sounds like it's also your duty to nag her to death," said Spike as he walked through the room.

Twilight turned towards Spike and glared at him.

"I appreciate your concern, Twilight," said Applejack. "I really do. I just don't know if I can say what I need to say. At least not right now…"

"Then why don't you just write it down?" Spike shouted from the other room.

"That's a great idea, Spike," said Twilight. "I'll go get the—"

"I CAUGHT MY BROTHER HAVING SEX WITH OUR COUSIN!" Applejack decided to get it over with, like ripping off a bandage.

Twilight stopped in her tracks and stared at Applejack. Spike's head peaked in from the other room.

"…with your cousin?" asked Twilight.

"Yes. I heard the whole thing," said Applejack as she nodded with her eyes closed.

"So you didn't actually _see_ them?" asked Twilight.

"No. But I know what I heard."

"Oh… Well, how do you feel about them…uh, being together?"

Applejack just stared at Twilight.

"Yeah," said Twilight looking away and tapping her front hooves together. "Dumb question."

"What am I gonna do, Twilight? What if they keep doin' this? What if somepony else finds out? They'll be shamed forever."

"Well I have to admit, I wouldn't consider this a _normal_ relationship… But as long as they're happy, I have a hard time making any personal judgments myself."

"How does that—?"

"I know. I know," said Twilight placing her hoof on Applejack's. "Everypony will probably have a different opinion about something like this. I just want you to know that _I_ won't think any less of Big Macintosh, or your cousin…or you."

"That's why I came here first," said Applejack, almost to herself.

"So who is it?" said Spike, finally speaking up.

"Spike!" shouted Twilight.

"C'mon, Twilight," he said. "Aren't you at least curious?"

"I'm sure Applejack was planning on sharing that when _she_ was ready."

"I bet it's that cute one with the green pigtails," said Spike with a goofy smile on his face.

"Nope," said Applejack. "It was…Braeburn."

Twilight's eyes grew wide, and her cheeks turned bright red. Spike barely reacted.

"Which one was she again?" he asked.

"_He_ was the one with the blonde hair that we met at Appleloosa," said Applejack.

"Oh yeah," said Spike. "I remember..._him_?!"

Now Spike's expression matched Twilight's perfectly.

"I think I'll catch you guys later," he said. "I need to go…do some stuff."

Spike slowly walked out the front door. Applejack watched him leave then turned back towards Twilight. Twilight still looked disturbingly dazed.

"You're still not going to judge anypony…right, Twilight? I know it's—"

"Who was on top?"

"Twilight!"

"I know you didn't _see_ them. I just want to know if you could—"

"_Twilight_…"

Twilight shook her head and got out of her little daze.

"I'm sorry, Applejack. I was just…curious." Her cheeks were still bright red.

"It sounds like somepony is more than just tolerant of my brother's new relationship all of a sudden," said Applejack with a raised eyebrow.

"Who me? No. I just…I'm just…because…"

"It's okay, Twilight. Don't get yourself all worked up. I know how you feel…."

"Know how I feel about what?"

"Learning about Braeburn and my brother sorta made me…curious."

"Oh. I think I know what the real problem is here. You're more worried about your own _curiosity_, not Big Macintosh and Braeburn's reputations."

"He's my brother! And Braeburn's my cousin… I shouldn't be feeling this way."

"And exactly how _do_ you feel?" asked Twilight as she went back to taking the situation more seriously.

"Well when I heard them…going at it, I was…I was….aroused. There. I said it." Applejack slammed both of her hoofs on the table, almost knocking over her tea. "I was aroused. A. R. O. U. S. E. D. _Aroused_. I was aroused. I was wetter than a cat sleepin' in a barn with no roof during a rainstorm. I was hornier than a giant spiked dragon. I was—"

"Alright," said Twilight, holding back a laugh. "I get it."

"Sorry," said Applejack. "It feels good to get this off my chest."

"I knew it would."

* * *

Thanks for reading! ^_^

Please review/comment.


	4. Twilight's Advice

DISCLAIMER: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or any of the characters or settings involved, and I don't profit from this story. Hasbro owns everything.

* * *

"So what exactly aroused you?" asked Twilight.

"I don't know…" said Applejack, suddenly trying to avoid the subject. As if she could at this point.

"Was it just the sounds you heard? Or is there something deeper going on?"

Twilight's choice of words gave Applejack a brief image in her head of Big Mac thrusting _deeply_ into Braeburn, making the blonde stallion moan sweetly. Applejack shook her head.

"Well shoot! Ain't it natural for a full grown mare to get a little hot and bothered at the thought of two stallions buckin'?"

"Yeah, but…they're—"

"I know. I know. They're related to me. But I couldn't help it. They're a couple of attractive young stallions, and I dare anypony to argue with that."

"I guess. But—"

"And what they were doin' was… a beautiful thing. And I shouldn't feel ashamed for how I felt."

"Wow," said Twilight. "You've given this some thought."

"Yeah well… It is what it is I suppose."

There was a long silence. Neither of them really knew what to say at this point, until Applejack tried to shift the conversation over to Twilight.

"So have you ever caught— or…um, thought of your brother in that way?"

Twilight quickly straightened her back and looked at Applejack with shock.

"I'm not even going to go there, Applejack."

"C'mon," said Applejack. "I just told the truest of truths to you. I just want to know if I'm not the only one."

"I just don't even want to think about that. Okay?"

"So you _have_ thought of him like that."

"No!" Twilight was starting to get annoyed.

"Then what you're saying is that thinking about your brother like that would be weird, and so _I'm_ weird."

"Of course not. Well…maybe, but not _really_… I don't know. Let's just keep this about you for now, alright? We're supposed to be making you feel better."

"I'd feel better if I knew how you felt about your brother too…"

Twilight sighed. "Fine. No, I've never caught him having relations with anypony, and I've never thought of him in a sexual way. Happy?"

"Thank you."

"But how does that make you feel better? I assume you were hoping I was in the same situation as you."

"I just want you to be honest, Twilight. That's all."

Another long silence crept up on the two friends. Once again, Applejack was the one to break it.

"And so to clears things up," she said. "I'd never thought of Big Macintosh in that way until I overheard him and Braeburn. I don't even know how I really feel to be honest. There's probably nothing more to it than a bit of shock and curiosity. Sure, what they were doing was arousing and all that, but it's not like I'm gonna marry my brother, right?"

"There are many different kinds of love, Applejack. I guess all you have to do now and slowly figure out just what kind you feel for your brother after this incident. And Braeburn too I guess."

"Only time will tell for sure I reckon…"

"Who needs time when you have books!" Twilight suddenly lit up with enthusiasm and rushed over to her large bookshelf. Without even having to search for it, she immediately pulled a large pink book off of the shelf with her magic and made it float over to Applejack.

"What's this?" asked Applejack.

"Just read it and find out," Twilight said with a giggle.

"_Love: A Practical Guide to Warmth, Tenderness, and Sensual Pleasures_…" Applejack looked up from the book and gave Twilight a confused look. "I don't know, Twilight. How is this going to help me?"

"It's a great book! Cadence gave it to me. It covers all different kinds of love and different ways of approaching love-related situations."

"Is that really something a book can teach you?"

"Of course!"

Applejack opened to a random page. "_Forgiveness: An Important Part of Love… As everypony knows, love is not easy. Forgiveness often becomes a necessary part of the healing process (see chapter 17). It's important to consider the following…_ I guess this sounds interesting. I don't think I really need a book to tell me how to love, but it couldn't hurt to read some of it I guess."

Twilight smiled and pranced over to Applejack's side. "A lot of it _is_ common sense, Applejack. But it goes into so much detail. I'm sure reading parts of it will at least help you grasp some of your own feelings and even the feelings of Big Macintosh and Braeburn."

Applejack continued to flip through the book. "_Chapter 27: Relationships Between Homosexual Stallions - Section 4: The Passion of_—" Applejack was too embarrassed to continue reading the chapter heading out loud, which read: _The Passion of Anal Sex and the Intimacy of Oral Sex_. In the middle of the page there was a picture of a stallion mounting another stallion. "_Cadence_ gave this to you?"

"Yeah," said Twilight. "It was sort of a special gift between sisters kind of thing, but I think you need it now more than I do."

"That's awful kind of you, Twilight. I'll take good care of it."

As Applejack took one last look through the book, she noticed a bookmark near the last few pages. She opened up to the marked pages and found a full-color drawing, which took up the entire page, of a naked stallion lying on his back. He was fully erect, and his stallionhood rested on top of his stomach. Twilight quickly pulled out the bookmark and flung it across the room. She blushed and looked away from Applejack.

"Heheh," Twilight laughed nervously. "How'd that get in there?"

Applejack gave her friend a playful smile. Twilight tried to smile back. Applejack closed the book with a chuckle.

"Thanks again, Twilight. For everything."

"No problem," said Twilight, still trying to hide her sudden embarrassment.

"You really are a good friend."

Twilight smiled and walked her friend to the door. "Don't mention it."

Once Applejack had left, Twilight locked all of the doors and ran up to her bed. She snuggled up under the covers and immediately started rubbing her hoof between her legs, but she was quickly interrupted by a loud knock at the door. She groaned and got up to see who it was. It was Applejack.

"Hey, Applejack," she said, trying to hide her annoyance. "Did you forget something?"

"Just something I forgot to tell you… Don't you _dare_ write to Princess Celestia about any of this," said Applejack, leaning in towards Twilight. "…please."

* * *

Thanks for reading! ^_^

Please review/comment.


	5. Rarity's Boys

DISCLAIMER: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or any of the characters or settings involved, and I don't profit from this story. Hasbro owns everything.

* * *

Before Applejack went home to begin reading Twilight's gift, an idea popped into her head. And as she continuously second-guessed herself, her hooves led her to Rarity's house. Before she knew it, she was at her friend's front door. Applejack couldn't tell if she was feeling adventurous or just plain reckless. But after the relative success she had with Twilight, she figured she might as well try. Applejack had a request to make of Rarity, which she thought could only turn out one of two ways: instant rejection or enthusiastic acceptance. Applejack had learned a bit of private information about Rarity a few months earlier, and she hoped that it would help make opening up to her a little less awkward.

Applejack could hear Rarity playing one of her classical music records from outside. She politely knocked on the door. It was only after she'd already knocked that she noticed the large sign hung up on the door. It said _CLOSED_ in bold print, and underneath in hastily written scribbles it said _do not disturb_.

Applejack didn't want to bother Rarity, but she assumed she wouldn't mind at least greeting her at the door and making plans to talk another time. Rarity probably just didn't want to be bombarded by a bunch of customers while she was relaxing. Applejack knocked again. But the rather ridiculous volume of Rarity's music kept the unicorn from hearing Applejack. But when Applejack pressed her ear against the door, as she had made a habit of doing, she had no problem hearing Rarity herself.

"Oh, Prince Blueblood! This makes up for _everything_. You're—_ugh_!—manners may need some work, but you certainly know how to—_ugh_!—please a lady in other ways."

Applejack couldn't believe this was happening to her again. She smacked her hoof on her face and shook her head.

"Oh, Shining Armor!" Rarity's voice became especially squeaky and ecstatic. "You're stallionhood… It's simply divine! So elegant yet—_mm_!—masculine. But what about poor Cadence? Won't she be upset if she finds out? I would hate to ruin your—_ooh_!—marriage… But wait! If she truly isn't satisfying you, then what you need is a _real_ mare. A mare with—_ugh_!—passion! As long as you don't mind sharing with Bluebood of course. Now…show me what Cadence has been missing."

Rarity began moaning dramatically. It was so loud that it seemed as if she was trying to compete with the volume of her music. Applejack couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her brother's little run-in with their cousin in the barn seemed like nothing compared to the crazed sex party Rarity seemed to be throwing.

"But wait!" Rarity shrieked yet again. "What will dear Twilight think of me? You're right. She'd—_hng_!—probably be—_ugh_!—jealous."

Rarity went back to her moaning. Applejack looked around to make sure nopony noticed her. Nopony did, but Applejack still felt a little guilty. Just as she was about to leave, another round of Rarity's ramblings made her stick around.

"Care to—_mm_!—join us, Fancy Pants? You look so lonesome over there. Don't worry. There's plenty of Miss Rarity to go around. Now don't be shy, darling."

Rarity became strangely quiet after that. Applejack couldn't make out any sounds other than the unicorn's music. The break from Rarity's praising of her stallion companions gave Applejack a moment to think, and the obvious answer to what was going on hit her almost instantly.

"Well, shoot," she thought to herself. "I should have known. That's the whole reason I came over here in the first place."

She decided it was best to leave Rarity alone. She'd done enough spying for one day, or a lifetime for that matter. But another pony just happened to show up, ignore Rarity's sign, and rudely pound on the door.

"Why won't she answer?" said the rude pony.

Applejack simply pointed to the sign.

"I don't have time for this," said the rude pony as she continued to knock on the door as loudly as she could. "Miss Rarity! Open up!"

The door finally opened. Applejack shuffled over to the side to distance herself from the rude pony. Rarity popped her head out. Her usually perfect mane had more than a few loose hairs sticking out, giving away that she wasn't expecting to have to deal with customers or anypony else.

"May I help you?" she said, trying desperately hard to hide how angry she was.

"I wanted to—"

"Please read the sign," said Rarity, interrupting the rude pony. "I'm ever so sorry. But I closed an hour early today. I'll be more than happy to assist you tomorrow."

"Fine…" said the rude pony as she walked away.

Before Rarity had a chance to shut the door, Applejack hopped in front of her.

"Hey, Rarity."

"Oh… Applejack. What brings you here?"

"I'm awful sorry for bothering you. I know you're closed…"

"It's fine. It's fine," said Rarity, waving her hoof. "I can make an exception for a friend."

"Well, what I wanted to ask you isn't something I can say out here, so maybe I should just come back later."

"Nonsense. Come inside."

Rarity opened the door for Applejack. As she walked in, Rarity stuck her head outside to make sure nopony saw her, then she quickly shut the door behind them. As soon as the door was shut, Rarity rushed to her bed and covered something up with a blanket before Applejack noticed. Rarity blushed and joined Applejack on the other side of the room, pretending that nothing was wrong.

"So how may I help you, Applejack?" she said as she tried to tidy up her mane in front of her mirror.

"Well, it's something very personal."

"Oh, Applejack. You don't have to worry about that. You can share anything with me."

"It's something personal for _both_ of us…"

"Oh?" said Rarity, glancing at Applejack in the mirror.

"Yeah…uh… Remember when Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle found your—?"

"I thought we agreed to never speak of that again. It's so…_embarrassing_. I can only imagine how you must think of me."

"Rarity…"

"And your sister… Sweet little Apple Bloom's innocence has been spoiled by my carelessness."

"I talked to her about it, and everything's fine. She doesn't—"

Rarity flung herself on the floor. "After all this time, have you finally come to end our friendship? I suppose it's all I deserve."

"Rarity!" Applejack screamed, trying to break the unicorn out of her dramatic self-pity.

"Yes, Applejack?" said Rarity, sticking out her bottom lip.

"I was actually hoping to ask you…if you could tell me where you bought those…things."

"You mean…?"

"Yeah. It's just that…some things have come up, and I thought it might be nice to uh…have one of my own, ya know?" Applejack's face was bright red, her eyes looked everywhere but at Rarity.

"You're serious?"

"I am," said Applejack, closing her eyes and lowering her head. "This isn't easy for me to talk about either, but I want you to know that—"

"Oh, Applejack!" said Rarity as she jumped up with a twinkle in her eye. "This is marvelous! I can't tell you how dreadful it's been shopping for these types of things on my own. But now I have you to go with! Oh, we'll have a wonderful time! I can show you the little shop where I buy all of my 'exotic' items. How scandalous! A couple of friends sneaking off together on naughty shopping trips."

"Uh…well alright then," said Applejack with a chuckle. Rarity's enthusiasm melted away the awkwardness of the situation.

"Would you like to see mine?" said Rarity as if she were offering to show Applejack her baby pictures.

"I guess."

"Wonderful! I'll only be a moment."

Rarity walked over to her bed and uncovered what she'd been hiding. She took them into her bathroom to clean them in the sink. Applejack waited patiently in the middle of the boutique.

"I still cannot express how relieved I am, Applejack," said Rarity, raising her voice over the sound of the sink.

"I'm glad."

"This is just one of those dirty little secrets that I've always felt strange about. And I nearly _died _when our sisters found these things. I thought I'd lose your friendship and your respect all in one day."

"Well that obviously wasn't the case. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle are fine. And I'd never lose respect for you over something like this. It's a natural thing."

"Well of course pleasuring oneself is a rather natural thing," said Rarity as she used her magic to cover her toys with soap. "As two mature mares, we should be able to discuss those types of things without giggling like a pair of school fillies. It's just…actually indulging myself enough to use these always made me feel like I was…odd. I guess that was silly of me."

"I can understand that. Being embarrassed about this sort of thing is just as natural as enjoying it."

"Oh, Applejack. If only everypony were as mature and understanding as you."

Applejack smiled. She always knew how lucky she was to have such amazing friends, but today made her feel especially blessed.

"There," said Rarity. "Nice and clean."

Rarity walked out of the bathroom and displayed her toys on the bed for Applejack to see.

"They're ready," said Rarity.

Applejack stepped up to Rarity's bed and took a look at the freshly cleaned sex toys. There were three. They very detailed in terms of being anatomically correct, and they each had a unique size, shape, and color combination. The shafts were mostly white, but they gradually changed to a different color towards the testicles at the base of each toy.

The one on the left was around the average size of a fully grown stallion's penis. It curved up slightly, and its base was a pale blue color. The one in the middle was larger, and it was almost perfectly straight. It was also white with a blue base, but it was a darker shade of blue. It looked like it had a switch on the bottom too. The toy on the right was the largest, and its head was especially large and flared. The shaft curved down slightly, and the testicles appeared to be much more lifelike compared to the ones on the smaller toys. Its lower half was a light gold color.

"Well," said Rarity. "These are my boys—uh—_toys_. I decorated them myself. Aren't they lovely?"

Applejack didn't answer. All she could think about was getting her hooves on a toy of her own. Or two…

* * *

Thanks for reading! ^_^

Please review/comment.


End file.
